preacherfandomcom-20200222-history
Denis
Denis (1946-2017) was the son of Cassidy. Shortly after his father arrived in New Orleans, Denis fell ill and was near death until Cassidy ultimately turned him into a vampire. After Denis failed to control his new "appetites", Denis was left to burn in the sun by his own father. Biography When Jesse, Cassidy, and Tulip needed a place to stay while in New Orleans, Denis agreed to house the three. Though after letting them stay, he gave Cassidy the silent treatment, giving Tulip the impression Denis may dislike Cassidy. When the Saint of Killers arrived at his apartment looking for Jesse, Denis was held hostage against Jesse. Denis' asthma got worse as his inhaler was destroyed earlier. He was eventually set free after Jesse returned with a fragment of his soul. Becoming a vampire Denis subtly asked his father if he could turn him into a vampire, which Cassidy immediately says no. Denis continued to plea to his father but is continuously denied. However, his father eventually gave in and Denis was bit and given eternal life as a Vampire. After Grail operatives stormed into his apartment, Denis attacked the remaining operative after Jesse commanded that operative to kill his friends. Denis later treated his father, who took critical injuries during the encounter with the operatives. While Jesse, Cassidy, Tulip, and several cops awaited more attacks from the Grail, he blasted French music and refused to turn it down upon request. Denis and his father had an orgy with two women. The four later left for an adults arcade, where Denis bit his date. His father then scolded him, telling him to control his new appetites. However, he later bit another individual and greeted Jesse on his way back to his apartment with a bloodied mouth. Cassidy later gave Denis a dog, Banjo, but this too created conflict between the pair and Cassidy even feared for Banjo's well-being by hiding him from Denis. When the Saint of Killers returns to kill Jessie, he happens upon Denis in his room where he snaps his neck which doesn't kill him given his newfound immortality. Jesse later assists Denis in his room, commenting how his neck is "at a funny angle" to Tulip and Cassidy. Later on, in the final episode of season 2, Cassidy kills Denis by pushing him out a window into the sun and letting him get incinerated by it. Powers and abilities Powers *'Vampirism': Denis as a vampire, gives him multiple superpowers. **'Immortality': Denis just turned into a vampire recently, but it is implied like his father Cassidy he will not be affected by time. **'Superhuman immunity: '''When Denis was turned, his heart condition was cured meaning he is immune to human illnesses. **'Blood empowerment': As a vampire, Denis draws his strength from living creatures' blood. He must consume blood regularly to maintain his strength, keep himself from weakening, and satiate his cravings, which could turn him rabid and uncontrollable, similar to drug withdrawal. However, unlike his father, Denis had far less control over his appetite. Drinking blood provides him with the following powers: ***'Superhuman strength': While not displaying the full extent of his strength, Denis's vampirism grants him noticeably superhuman strength sufficient enough to rip a man to shreds. ***'Regenerative durability': Denis naturally possesses a seemingly inhuman resilience to pain and is able to completely heal and recover from any damage to his body by drinking blood, though it is not immediate and he can still be weakened by damage as humans are, but to a far lesser degree. After getting shot he grappled a man to the ground and drank his blood and had fully recovered in a couple hours. He also was able to survive and recover shortly after having his neck snapped by the Saint of Killers. Weakness *'Sun sensitivity:''': Denis, as a vampire, is extremely sensitive to the sun. He has not gone outside yet but well helping take care of Cassidy's injuries, he accidentally swings is arm in front of the window, burning his arm in the sunlight. Cassidy then warns him that sunlight is very dangerous. Personality As a human, Denis seems very distant and resentful to his father Cassidy -not speaking to him and ignoring him. As a vampire, he seems to care somewhat for him, seen when Cassidy was severely injured and Denis was nursing him back to health. He is also seen acting like a child- when he saw his father come to his door to tell him to turn down the music, he smiled and slammed the door in his face, shocking Cassidy, who then says "How dare you?". Despite despising his father for his antics, when Denis became a vampire, he followed in his fathers footsteps, though he's demonstrated far lesser control of his new appetites than his father. Appearances Season 2 * * * * * * * * * * * Behind the scenes *Denis is played by Ronald Guttman **Ronald Guttman is fluent in English. However, on the show his character seems to only speak French and not understand English. References Category:Vampires Category:Deceased